1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shield connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a collective shield connector for collectively shielding a plurality of wires is known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-113910, and an individual core shield connector for individually shielding a plurality of wires is known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-165512.
The collective shield connector includes a collective connector housing from which the plurality of wires are drawn out backward and a collective shield shell to be mounted onto a rear part of the collective connector housing. The collective shield shell includes a collective insertion portion which is open in a front-back direction and into which the plurality of wires are collectively inserted, and the plurality of wires drawn out backward from the collective connector housing are collectively shielded by covering this collective insertion portion by a braided wire. Further, the collective connector housing includes a pair of resilient locking pieces which are resiliently deformable, and these resilient locking pieces are inserted into the collective insertion portion from front and engaged with a rear end opening edge part of the collective insertion portion from behind, whereby the collective shield shell is mounted onto the rear part of the collective connector housing.
On the other hand, the individual core shield connector includes an individual core connector housing from which the plurality of wires are drawn out backward and an individual core shield shell to be mounted onto a rear part of the individual core connector housing. The individual core shield shell includes a plurality of individual core insertion portions into which the plurality of wires are individually inserted in the front-back direction, and each wire drawn out backward from the individual core connector housing is shielded by covering each individual core insertion portion by a braided wire. Further, the individual core shield shell is formed with locking holes provided before the individual core insertion portions and extending in a direction perpendicular to a wire draw-out direction and a pair of resilient locking pieces provided on the individual core connector housing are engaged with inner peripheral edge parts of these locking holes, whereby the individual core shield shell is mounted onto the rear part of the individual core connector housing.
If there are two types of shield connectors for collective shielding and for individual shielding as described above, it is necessary to manage two types of connector housings and shield shells and parts management may become inefficient.
The present invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to reduce the number of components by using a common connector housing onto which collective and individual core shield shells are to be mounted.